The present invention relates, inter alia, to methodologies for the synthesis, screening and characterization of organometallic compounds and catalysts. The methods of the present invention provide for the combinatorial synthesis, screening and characterization of libraries of supported and unsupported organometallic compounds and catalysts. The methods of the present invention can be applied to the preparation and screening of large numbers of organometallic compounds which can be used not only as catalysts (e.g., homogeneous catalysts), but also as additives and therapeutic agents.
Ancillary ligand-stabilized metal complexes (i.e., organometallic complexes) are useful as catalysts, additives, stoichiometric reagents, monomers, solid state precursors, therapeutic reagents and drugs. The ancillary ligand system comprises organic substituents, bind to the metal center(s), remain associated with the metal center(s), and therefore provide an opportunity to modify the shape, electronic and chemical properties of the active metal center(s) of the organometallic complex.
Certain organometallic complexes are catalysts for reactions such as oxidation, reduction, hydrogenation, hydrosilylation, hydrocyanation, hydroformylation, polymerization, carbonylation, isomerization, metathesis, carbon-hydrogen activation, cross coupling, Friedel-Crafts acylation and alkylation, hydration, dimerization, trimerization and Diels-Alder reactions. Organometallic complexes can be prepared by combining an ancillary ligand precursor with a suitable metal precursor in a suitable solvent at a suitable temperature. The yield ACTIVITY AND SELECTIVITY of the targeted organometallic complex is dependent on a variety of factors including the form of the ancillary ligand precursor, the choice of the metal precursor, the reaction conditions (e.g., solvent, temperature, time, etc.) and the stability of the desired product. In some cases, the resulting organometallic complex is inactive as a catalyst until it is xe2x80x9cactivatedxe2x80x9d by a third component or cocatalyst. In many cases, third component xe2x80x9cmodifiersxe2x80x9d are added to active catalysts to improve performance. The effectiveness of the cocatalyst, the type and amount of modifier, and the suitability of the ancillary ligand precursor, metal precursor and reaction conditions to form an effective catalyst species in high yield are unpredictable from first principles. Given the number of variables involved and the lack of theoretical capability, it is not surprising that the discovery and optimization of catalysts is laborious and inefficient.
One important example of this is the field of single-sited olefin polymerization catalysis. The active site typically comprises an ancillary ligand-stabilized coordinatively unsaturated transition metal alkyl complex. Such catalysts are often prepared by the reaction of two components. The first component is an ancillary ligand-stabilized transition metal complex having a relatively low coordination number (typically between three and four). The second component, known as the activator or cocatalyst, is either an alkylating agent, a Lewis acid capable of abstracting a negatively charged leaving group ligand from the first component, an ion-exchange reagent comprising a compatible non-coordinating anion or a combination thereof. Although a variety of organometallic catalysts have been discovered over the past 15 years, this discovery is a laborious process which consists of synthesizing individual potentially catalytic materials and subsequently screening them for catalytic activity. The development of a more efficient, economical and systematic approach for the synthesis of novel organometallic catalysts and for the screening of such catalysts for useful properties would represent a significant advance over the current state of the art. A particularly promising method for simplifying the discovery process would rely on methods of producing combinatorial libraries of ligands and catalysts and screening the compounds within those libraries for catalytic activity using an efficient parallel or rapid serial detection method.
The techniques of combinatorial synthesis of libraries of organic compounds are well known. For example, Pirrung, et al. developed a technique for generating arrays of peptides and other molecules using, for example, light-directed, spatially-addressable synthesis techniques (U.S. Pat. No. 5,143,854 and PCT Publication No. WO 90/15070). In addition, Fodor, et al. have developed automated techniques for performing light-directed, spatially-addressable synthesis techniques, photosensitive protecting groups, masking techniques and methods for gathering fluorescence intensity data (Fodor, et al., PCT Publication No. WO 92/10092). In addition, Ellman, et al. recently developed a methodology for the combinatorial synthesis and screening of libraries of derivatives of three therapeutically important classes of organic compounds, benzodiazepines, prostaglandins and xcex2-turn mimetics (see, U.S. Pat. No. 5,288,514).
Using these various methods of combinatorial synthesis, arrays containing thousands or millions of different organic elements can be formed (U.S. patent application Ser. No. 805,727, filed Dec. 6, 1991). The solid phase synthesis techniques currently being used to prepare such libraries involve a stepwise process (i.e., sequential, coupling of building blocks to form the compounds of interest). In the Pirrung, et al. method, for example, polypeptide arrays are synthesized on a substrate by attaching photoremovable groups to the surface of the substrate, exposing selected regions of the, substrate to light to activate those regions, attaching an amino acid monomer with a photoremovable group to the activated region, and repeating the steps of activation and attachment until polypeptides of the desired length and sequences are synthesized. The Pirrung, et al. method is a sequential, step-wise process utilizing attachment, masking, deprotecting, attachment, etc. Such techniques have been used to generate libraries of biological polymers and small organic molecules to screen for their ability to specifically bind and block biological receptors (i.e., protein, DNA, etc.). These solid phase synthesis techniques, which involve the sequential addition of building blocks (i.e., monomers, amino acids) to form the compounds of interest, cannot readily be used to prepare many inorganic and organic compounds. As a result of their relationship to semiconductor fabrication techniques, these methods have come to be referred to as xe2x80x9cVery Large Scale Immobilized Polymer Synthesis,xe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cVLSIPSxe2x80x9d technology.
Schultz, et al. was the first to apply combinatorial chemistry techniques to the field of material science (PCT WO/9611878, the teachings of which are incorporated herein by reference). More particularly, Schultz, et al. discloses methods and apparatus for the preparation and use of a substrate having thereon an array of diverse materials in predefined regions. An appropriate array of materials is generally prepared by delivering components of materials to predefined regions on the substrate and simultaneously reacting the reactants to form different materials. Using the methodology of Schultz, et al., many classes of materials can be generated combinatorially including, for example, inorganic materials, intermetallic materials, metal alloys, ceramic materials, etc. Once prepared, such materials can be screened for useful properties. Liu and Ellman, J. Org. Chem. 1995, 60:7, working in the area of asymmetric catalysis, have developed a solid-phase synthesis strategy for the 2-pyrrolidinemethanol ligand class, and have demonstrated that the ligands can be directly evaluated for enantioselective additions of diethyl zinc reagent to aldehyde substrates using conventional analytical methods and not rapid parallel or serial screening methods.
From the above, it is apparent that there is a need for the development of methods for synthesizing and screening libraries of organometallic materials for catalytic properties. These methods would greatly accelerate the rate discovering and optimizing catalytic process. Quite surprisingly, the instant invention provides such methods.
The present invention relates to methods for the synthesis and characterization of arrays, i.e., libraries of catalysts and organometallic compounds. More particularly, the methods of the present invention provide for the combinatorial synthesis, screening and characterization of large arrays or libraries of diverse supported and unsupported ligands, catalysts and organometallic compounds.
Thus, in one aspect, the present invention provides a method of making and screening an array of metal-ligand compounds, the method comprising:
(a) synthesizing a spatially segregated array of ligands;
(b) delivering a suitable metal precursor to each element of the array of ligands to create an array of metal-ligand compounds;
(c) optionally activating the array of metal-ligand compounds with a suitable cocatalyst;
(d) optionally modifying the array of metal-ligand compounds with a third component; and
(e) screening the array of metal-ligand compounds for a useful property using a parallel or rapid serial screening technique selected from the group consisting of optical imaging, optical spectroscopy, mass spectrometry, chromatography, acoustic imaging, acoustic spectroscopy, infrared imaging and infrared spectroscopy.
In yet another aspect, the invention comprises an array of between 10 and 106 different metal-ligand compounds at known locations on the substrate. In certain embodiments, the array will comprise more than 50 different metal-ligand compounds at known locations on the substrate. In other embodiments, the array will comprise more than 100 or more than 500 different metal-ligand compounds. In still further embodiments, the array will comprise more than 1,000, more than 10,000 or more than 106 different metal-ligand compounds at known locations on the substrate.
Other features, objects and advantages of the invention and its preferred embodiments will become apparent from the detailed description which follows.